Escape the asylum 3: a christmas story
Escape the asylum 3 is a sequel to Escape the asylum 2 and Escape the asylum. It is like a christmas version of the "escape the asylum" series. Walkthrough Prison cell First, go near the fireplace in the corner to eventually melt the straitjacket. Now grab the wreath from the corner. Observe it and vaguely make out the code: 78552314. Type that on the door keypad to open the door and proceed. Waiting room First, look in the corner of the room and see a teddy bear covered in blood strapped to a strait-bed. Undo the straps and now you can push the teddy bear off of the strait-bed. Then you can see a note saying "E". Go to the reception desk and look under the second e (so "rec e ption) and see a flashlight there. Grab it. Now, grab a screwdriver from the bench. Look under the bench and see a toy mouse. Use the screwdriver to remove the back on it and take two batteries. Now go over to the medical chair near the strait-bed. Use the screwdriver on the chair to get three batteries. Now take the lid off of your flashlight to get one battery. Get another battery from on top of the reception desk. Get a final battery from right under the strait-bed. Use all 8 batteries on the christmas tree to light it up. The colors are: blue, green, pink, white. Look on the leaflet on the floor. It says: "white=1 blue=3 pink=5 green=7" so blue green pink white will mean 3751. Put that code into the door to proceed. Operating room First, grab the straitjacket hanging on the wall. Now grab the packet of baubles in the sink. Grab the computer chip from on the left-side bed. Now take the cover off of the right-side bed to see a skeleton. Look closely to see cog inside the skeleton's leg. Grab it. Go over to the broken keypad with no "pad" on it. Insert the cog and computer chip. Now grab the front of the keypad (the "pad" bit) from the floor and put it on the keypad. Now look at the poster on the wall. It says "Coalbarn psychiatric asylum. The best asylum for keeping in the mentally ill known since 1947!". The code for the door is 1947. Put that in the now fixed keypad to open the door. Basement Put the guard in the straitjacket to stop him from killing you. Grab the gift from the cardboard box. Open the gift and it will reveal a nutcracker soldier. See it's mouth is locked. Grab the key from the pile of ashes in the bottom corner and unlock the nutcracker's mouth to reveal a note. The note says 6570, 8875, 8888, 0087, 1111, ?. The answer to the door code is 6570 + 8875 + 8888 + 0087 + 1111. The answer is 25531. Type that code into the keypad to proceed. Wash room Go over to the shower. Remove the shower head and see half a key inside the shower. Grab the half key. Go over to the bathtub. Grab a remote from inside it. Use the remote on the mouse hole to reveal a toy train with the other half of the key on it. Grab that half key. Combine both half keys to get a full key. Use the key on the restroom door. Grab the axe from inside the toilet. Use the axe to smash the real door up and proceed! Dining room Go over to the vending machine and see it costs £6 for a key and £1 for a note. Pick up the £1 coin from the table. Insert the £1 into the vending machine and get a note that says "5098". Put the code into the safe on the chair to get 6 £1 coins. Use all 6 coins on the vending machine to get a key. Use the key on the door to unlock it and proceed! Game room Notice the open pipe releasing toxic fluids. Quickly dismantle the packet of baubles and take one bauble out of it. Use the bauble to plug up the pipe. Now you won't die of toxics. So now go over to the game "bubble blowers". For this game you need to click on all the bubbles that appear. You have 1 minute. Once 1 minute is up you win the game and it will show a code on the screen "WINNER". Go over to the prize table. Type in the code "WINNER" on the "prize recogniser" machine and it will give you a toy key. Use the toy key on the door to proceed. Heater room Category:Escape